Super Smash Bros. Adventures
This series combines 64, Melee and Brawl as if there is no differences between he three. It also deals with more comedic manners rather than just strictly action Episodes Part 1 *On a trip to Zebes, Samus is struck and stranded on the Distant Planet in which she must assist Captain Olimar in escaping. Fox learns of this and summons the rest of his friends to Samus. *Event 7M Pokémon Battle: Pichu wants to help Pikachu so they decide to have a battle. *The Ice Climbers challenge Samus at All-Star Valley *Event 5M Spare Change: Captain Falcon owes Ness some money but the only way he'll pay up is to a duel. *Event 12M Seconds, Anyone: C.Falcon has the last cent he owes Ness. GET 'EM. *Event 3M Bomb-fest: Link and Samus have a precision Battle on Peach's Castle *Event 2M Lord of the Jungle: King K. Rool attempts taking over Jungle Japes with Mini DK clones. *Event 11M King of the Mountain: The Ice Climbers protect their turf from Pichu. *Event 8M Hot Date on Brinstar: Captain Falcon attempts to steal Samus' bounty on her arch enemy: Ridley. *Event 37M Cold Armor- Continuing off of Event 8 Samus and C.Falcon must take on two Metal Samus, created from the same experiments that Metal Mario was. *Event 15M Girl Power: Bowser makes remarks on how easily he kidnaps Peach and that she's a disgrace to woman prompting Peach to practice with Zelda and Samus so that she can defeat Bowser in a fight. *Event 19M Peach's Peril: The battle of Bowser and Peach escalates to the Final Destination with an extremely weak Peach, forcing Mario to rise against Bowser and assist Peach. *Event 21M Ice Breaker: Pichu discovers that without Nana, Popo can't recover prompting him to play some mind games *Smashing With the Stars: A talent show related episode. *Event 39M Jigglypuff Live!- Jigglypuff attempts to prove her talent to the world but first has to go against a trending new triad band of Jigglypuff trying to steal her thunder and gain fame. (Goes With Smashing With the Stars) *Event 32M Target Aqquired- Jigglypuff did something wrong: and now Falco and the rest of the Star Fox pilots are hunting her down! *Roy challenging someone at a Stormy Cruise or a raining All-Star valley *Event 33M Lethal Marathon- Captain Falcon trains by attempting to become faster than the F-Zero machines. *Event 14M Trophy Tussle: Bowser fights for an honorable Goomba who saved his life in the new type of Smash Showdown: A Trophy Tussle. *Event 26M Trophy Tussle 2- The Fighting Wire Frames battle someone for Mewtwo to save Entei. *Event 30M All-Star Match 3- Mewtwo hunts Ness, Kirby, Ice Climbers and Pikachu. *Event 36M Space Travelers- Ness' friends return from space! Only to engage him in combat. Poor guy. *Event 44M Mewtwo Strikes!- Peach attempts getting Zelda back from Mewtwo's clutches alone. *Event 37M Legendary Pokémon- Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff must see eye to eye to defeat the Fighting Wire Frames once and for all and save the legendary Pokémon. *Event 42M Trouble King 2- Bowser jumps into Mew's mind to attempt to uncover the origin of all Pokémon: And it's up to Luigi to stop him! *7 Smashers. Their smashing souls and abilities stolen from them. By whom? Why? Find out. *Event 1B1 Two Trouble Kings- Mario and Kirby work together to stop Dedede and Bowser from terrorizing Delfino's people. *Event 22M Super Mario 128- Olimar and Mario duke it out using Pikmin and mini clones of himself *Event 4B1 Cleaning House in Skyworld- While Pit is cleaning up Skyworld Wario intrudes and tries to steal his Hearts and convert them to coins. *Slumber of the Innocence- Rega (in fear of losing his pure heart) attempts to get all darkness removed from him. *The Villainous Villager- The bad side of Rega is seperated from him and begins reeking havoc. *In the new world still exists the Kingdom of the Miiyans, and in it the king has remained Jaygo, his wife Sal and his son Rome. However the boastful prince (soon to be king) is claiming to be even an even larger gameplayer this time. How so? He claims the Great God Gema has blessed him foresight on people soon to be blessed with Smashing Souls. Mario, Link, DK and Kirby go to visit the kingdom to find even his people don't believe his predictions of new Smashing Souls (the predictions being Rega (a villager), June (a yoga trainer), two irregulars, the champion boxer Little Mac and a chosen Mii). Our heroes don't either until Rome commands they must search a baron desert land to find their first threat. The citizens, while skeptical, are still loyal to the royalty and force Mario, Link, DK and Kirby to go on threat of punishment. The group goes out into the desert and begins their journey *Mario, Link, DK and Kirby go hunting for the for the new challenger with Mario retaining a special watch Samus gave him in the first world, made to track down other Smashers. The group continues wandering until they find a foe they've never faced: the Super Fighting Robot: Mega Man, an irregular who has one mission: to destroy Mario and his team! But why? *Mario, Link, DK, and Kirby find out that Mega Man is actually a peaceful robot created with one goal: to uphold Everlasting Peace. However Mega was more than they expected as he had a soul. A robot with a soul, while not unseen (R.O.B) was still a bit foreign to them. They go back to Rome and report their finding. Mario claims they got lucky and Rome warns them once more. The team decides to enter a tournament to see if they can find any new friends. *Mario and his group have found rather average opponents in the ring. The randomized/secret (to the competitors) matches had them excited to meet an old friend, but to no avail. Until they met the King Koopa himself! It was up to Mario to face him but he wasn't scared. That is until Bowser showed him something never seen before. Bowser stood up right and stayed there fiercly striking Mario with unusually fast speed. Bowser has come back stronger than ever, no items, no boosts, nothing. Just his pure skill. Mario and Bowser continue fighting until they are interuptted by Rega! A villager from the town of Pallette whose come seeking to join Mario and his crew. Unbeknowst to Rega he's broken the rules causing an uproar. Bowser silences the crowd as the battle bcame more than just a tournament, going after Mario with an intent to kill. This scares off the crowd, but together Mario and Rega keep Bowser on his toes, causing him to flee. The two free DK, KIrby and Link from the waiting room and continue on Bowser's trail. *Slumber of the Innocence- Rega (in fear of losing his pure heart) attempts to get all darkness removed from him. *The Villainous Villager- The bad side of Rega is seperated from him and begins reeking havoc. *The Wii Fit Trainers both pledge to help someone get in healthier shape. ♀ quickly recovers the Koopa King, but ♂ struggles to find someone...that is until he finds Yoshi *The Lost Ring- Mario finally plans on proposing to Peach but after they get into an argument he loses the ring and has to retrieve it. While exploring the recreated world Peach finds a now grown up Marth and attempts to get his attention. Can Mario get the ring back before it's too late? *Shortly after Chrom, Lucina and Robin battle it out against C.Falcon it's revealed Chrom is not only injured significantly, but isn't a Smashing Soul. Robin and Lucina are, and as soon as the group go to interrogate Prince Rome, it's revealed that he has no answers as to why the "blond-haired boy" didn't appear, not why Chrom didn't have a Smashing Soul. They decide to stay in the Castle to protect Rome and the family from the now traitorous kingdom. While guarding the family, the Smashers all suddenly fall asleep. When they awaken they find all of the royal family dying along with...the god Gema?! They're told to go to All-Star Valley (now a dried up desert land, where they met Mega) where they meet Leah, a traitorous angel of the other Gods who has predicted the future and shown the Smasher's there fate, as well as some of their remaining allies. They're also told Lucas, Wolf, Snake, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Popo and Nana were all lost during the escape to the new world. This leaves some of our heroes in denial, confusion and fear, forcing them to find a way to cope. Leah begins to flee while our heroes are distracted. They attempt to give chase, but she gets away for now at least. *Soon to Smash: Follow up to the above episode, *Fate Meeter *We're Onett! (It's pronounced One-it) *Smashing Live *Peach n' Pichu: Peach and Pichu are lost in the Dry Dry Desert and attempt to survive. *Lucky Lucas *Event 35M: Time for a Checkup Part 2 *Bass battles Mega to prove a Smashing Soul means nothing. (To Fight with Great Forte-tude) *The Hyper Train + Jigglypuff Fallout *The Unstoppable Abomiination: Nemiisis *The Second Form: Amiibomination Nemiisis *Shulk Strikes Back! The Rage Against Nemiisis *The Final Strike: Nightmare Nemiisis *Bayonetta & Shantae have a friendship(?) *Every person in the outrealms invited to Smash Game (really a lure for the good characters) Ideas *Blood Falcon *Meta Knight's mask cracks. *All people can fight. What makes smashers so special? Simple. All smashers have a certain specialness in them. They're are chosen by the Rulers of the Smash Universe to be naturally born stronger, smarter, more capable of fighting. Likewise you might still be asking "If non-smashers reach the calibur of strength and intelligence as smashers, what makes smashers special." What makes smashers different is that their souls are also infused with the energy of a Smash Ball, allowing them to use Smash Balls, and allowing them to have no true limit in strength (unlike the normal citizens of the Smash World such as Silver, Paula or Lanky Kong). Also note that it may take time for a Smasher's soul to be revealed such is the case with Pit, Wario and Villager. *Wii Fit Trainer ♂ and ♀ could be siblings, cousins or a couple. *Stormy Cruise *Smashing Soul sharing is what occurs when a smasher, well, shares a Smashing Soul with someone. There's two different times, equalibrium sharing with divides the soul amongst the two and allows them to do battle together or division sharing where a person gets a Smashing Soul and it divides up with people they care about/know. The reason this happens is unknown. *Second Psychic Sense- Lucas *Master Hand and Crazy were twins who attempted to harness the power of the Smash Ball (Master Core) which resulted in their hands being filled with Smash energy and becoming pawns of Tabuu. They attempted to rebel numerous times until they were eventually bounded by the Chains of Light. *The Swarm is negative Smash energy. *Lucas in Love: Lucas attempts to admit his feelings to Nana by inviting her to a love hotel (not fully understanding the point of one). *The Legacy Smashers: Rosalina and Luma, Fox, Greninja Characters Smashers #Mario (Age 22)- The defender of Mushroom Kingdom. Originally a low class child him and his brother teamed up to save the Princess of their kingdom. Ever since repeated attempts to Kidnap the Princess have happened but are always stopped by Mario and Luigi. #Donkey Kong (Age 20)- The son of Donkey Kong Jr., Mario's pet through his childhood. He holds a grudge against the plumber and has an on going "rivalry" with Samus Aran. #Link (Age 16)- Defender of Hyrule. Often silent but serious. Can be forgetful and innitentive at times but is overall selfless. #Samus (Age 20)- A bounty hunter who's parents were killed by the Space Pirates. She was raised by bird-like creatures known as Chozos. She hunts down Metroids, parasites the Space Pirates plan to use for conquest of Orusuta. (the world of trophies) #Yoshi (Age 10)- Mario's best friend and closest ally, he's helped Mario over come Bowser all of the three times, Princess Peach was kidnapped. #Kirby (Age 8)- A young child with magical properties. Being a black hole formed Star Being he can suck up his enemies and take on their powers. #Fox (Age 25)- An ace pilot who fights against Andross. He is very cool headed and leader of Team Star Fox consisting of Fox, Falco, Slippy and later Krystal. Exceptionally fast and #Pikachu (Age 9)- A young Pikachu who just happened to have a Smashing Soul. He looks after his brother Exceptionally well and is best friends with Jigglypuff and Kirby. #Luigi (Age 22)- Luigi is the younger twin brother of Mario. The two worked together to save Princess Peach from Bowser during her two captures. He is cowardly but always willing to help his friends in need. He is great friends with Yoshi and secretly has a crush on Daisy. #Captain Falcon (Age 30)- One of the fastest Smashers on foot and at the wheel. He was the fastest until Sonic was revealed to be a Smasher. He is very kind, but is very strict with money (as he is a bounty hunter). He also has a rivalry with Samus similar to DK (except that he actually shows more prowess, training and challenge to the blonde bounty hunter.) #Ness (Age 10)- #Jigglypuff #Bowser #Peach #Zelda #Sheik #Ice Climbers #Mewtwo #Marth #Mr. Game & Watch #Dr. Mario #Ganondorf #Falco #Young Link #Pichu #Roy #Diddy Kong #Ike #King Dedede #Lucario #Lucas #Meta Knight #Olimar #Pit #Ivysaur #Squirtle #Charizard #R.O.B. #Snake #Sonic #Toon Link #Wario #Wolf #Zero Suit Samus #Villager #Mega Man #Wii Fit Trainer #Rosalina & Luma #Little Mac #Greninja #Mii Brawler (Taro) #Mii Swordsfighter (Drake) #Mii Gunner (Wendy) #Palutena #Pac-Man #Lucina #Robin #Shulk Characters Competing in the Smashing Soul Savior Saga (SSSS or smaSHI) The smaSHI tournament is Former Smashers *Young Link *Wolf *Ice Climbers *Roy *Snake *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Pichu *Young Link Indigenous *Waluigi *The Toad Brigade *Kamek *Elincia *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Issac *Lana *Ridley *Bandana Dee *Chrom *Impa *Takamaru *Krystal *Chorus Kids *Marshall *Viridi *Daisy *Blaziken *Zoroark *Kumatora *Another Mii Irregulars *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Quote *Meat Boy *Bayonetta *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Simon Belmont *Bomberman *Zero *Sora *Proto Man Psuedo Irregulars *Inkling *Banjo and Kazooie *Travis Touchdown *Geno *Wonder Red *Viewtiful Joe *Maxwell *Gunvolt *CommanderVideo Scrapped Ideas Original Series Plans From September 19, 2010. Season 1: Intro Arc #(1.) Journey to Corneria, Samus' Sacrifice! #(2.) Link and Zelda, Friends or Foes! #(3.) The Ice Climbers and Pikachu, Rivals for Life! #(4.) Ness vs. Kirby, Battle at Hyrule Temple! #(5.) Fight the Love Inside! G Jigglypuff vs. B Jigglypuff! #(6.) You're Too Slow! Captain Falcon's Burning Ambitition! #(7.) The Ice Climbers' Pokémon, Pichu! #(8.) Link vs. Ganondorf, Fight for Zelda! #(9.) Jigglypuff's Journey, Ganondorf, I Come for You! #(10.) SSBA: Rise of Ganondorf Season 2: Attack of the Clones Arc #(11.) Mario's Alternate Alias, Dr. Mario! #(12.) Power of the Flare Blade, The Fire Emblem Boy Roy! #(13.) The Green Missle, Luigi #(14.) Fox vs. Falco vs. Wolf, the Land Master Battle #(15.) Smash Bros. Wanna-Be, Pikachu's Little Brother, Pichu! #(16.) Dr. Mario's Back, Lucas in a Tight Fight! #(17.) The Three Sides of Link, Link vs. Young Link and Toon Link! #(18.) The Clone Clan, Dr. Mario and the Links #(19.) Clones Unite, The Maze Begins! Part 1 #(20.) Clones Unite, The Maze Begins Part 2 #(21.) SSBA2: Attack of the Clones Super Smash Bros. Origins: Mewtwo Other *People in the Smash Dimension could collect trophies of the Smashers and play them like a card game. *Rainbow Cruise loses it's color turning into Stormy Cruise after DeDeDe steals a Smash Ball for his Hot spring